empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Salem Misthophorius
Salem Misthophorius is a Pyronian mercenary, who is also enlisted within the Empyrdom of Anticytheris, currently enlisted as an Imperial Knight. He is the (First) Ancient Kings persona of User:Joshua the Hedgehog. Basic Stats 1 is Horrible, 10 is Amazing. Total cannot exceed over 40. This Stat system is identical to that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series. Weapons/Gadgets cannot influence these stats. Strength: 6 Perception: 8 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 6 Luck: 3 Total: 40 More Specific Stats (Used in more RPG-ish Scenarios.) Health: 4200/4200 Attack: 64 Defense: 52 Special Attack: 165 Speed: 14 MPH Armor: Blue Leather Gloves, Iron Chest-plate, Iron Leggings, Black Leather Boots. Appearance Salem appears to be a 5 Foot, 8 Inched Pyronian, that weighs 61 kg. His eye color appears to be a Bluish White, while he prefers to keep his hair to be that of a slight Military buzz-cut, with his hair color being brown. When not wearing any armor, he wears a Brown Buttoned Trench-coat, with a Yellow Long-sleeved Shirt underneath it. He also wears Redish Orange Pants, that have no pockets for some reason, along with wearing Black Leather Boots. History Childhood Infant, Toddler, and Teen Years(1996 ATS - 2496 ATS) 1996 ATS * Salem is born in an unnamed village, south of Crystherum Village. 2086 ATS * The village is placed under siege by Bathysians. ** As a result, Salem and his parents are separated. Both are alive, but remain separated for a very long time. ** Salem thus relocates from the village, in search of a new home, as an orphan. 2??? ATS * Salem reaches the city of Draconia. ** TBA Empyrdom x Federations (3238 ATS-3240 ATS) 3238 ATS * Salem is given command of the Section; Swords of Salem. ** As such, the 5 members of the Swords of Salem go under Sync training. * Salem is deployed to Regeleim, as well as the other SoS members, to assist the forces of the Empyrdom and Federations in their assault. Empyrdom x Federations Q (3242-3244 ATS) 3242 ATS * Salem earned the seniority title of a Feudal Lord. ** As such, he was given the authority to rule an Imperial country on Planet Vakom called Mocavé. ** As part of his Feudal Lord title, he was given the privilege to own a Standard Archetype named the Meteorion, in honor of his past mentor. * The Swords of Salem was reorganized, now called the Round Order of Mocavé. Personality Salem is a noble individual, that believes in a code, that configures his Rules of Engagement, which one of the Rules, is to never harm Civilians, unless a majority of the civilian population is involved, and needs to be dealt with by neutralizing the majority through Non-Lethal attacks. Outside of combat, Salem is usually a serious individual, who takes his work seriously, and will usually spend his time training, or otherwise managing his weaponry, to have them be at the best of effectiveness they could be in combat.. provided he has the necessary equipment and funds to manage his Weaponry. When not managing his Weapons or in the process of training, Salem can usually be seen traveling around Antiquus (or otherwise other planets within Empyrdom/Allied control), looking for Mercenary Work, or otherwise just enjoying relaxation. Relations with others in Canon This section describes any relationships he has with any characters that he has met in his Canonical Timeline. Non-Canon encounters do not count in this section. Allies/Friends Empyrdom of Anticytheris: TBA Joshua Zephyrius: TBA Swords of Salem: TBA Neutral/Rivals Any individual/faction that is not listed above or below. Enemies/Hostiles Myriad of Regeleim: Since the Myriad of Regeleim is a long-time enemy of the Empyrdom, the Myriad has became a hostile faction to Salem, ever since the Myriads had invaded Antiquus in 3007 ATS, as well as when Salem enlisted into the Empyrdom years later. Recently, Salem was involved in the assault on Regeleim, where the Forces of the Empyrdom and Federations had assaulted the planet, to cripple the Myriad's forces, with the assault being an immediate success, with somewhat low casualties for both the Empyrdom and Federations. Abilities Invisibility Being an ability passed down within the bloodline of the Misthophorius family, Salem is able to turn invisible at will, in order to strike at unsuspecting opponents. However, this usually strains quite a bit of energy from him, which he only uses this ability for a maximum of 2 minutes in order to avoid exhaustion. He is however able to use this ability for a maximum of 5 minutes, however this usually leaves a big strain on him, and therefore he avoids using it for an extended amount of time. Close Quarters Combat Salem is very experienced in Close Quarters Combat, able to out-perform others in CQC, though it usually depends on the opponent's moveset and experience. Proficient with Lances Due to Salem's preferable weapon being a lance, he is experienced with such a weapon, able to charge at others with dangerous results for the opponent. Because of his Melee weapon being a Lance, he is easily able to outperform those with swords, but struggles against axes. He has learned to wield a lance skillfully ever since his adolescent days in Draconia City, under the tutelage of its feudal lord Meteorius Avidracon himself. Proficient with Axes Training with axes helped him during his stay in Draconia City but it has been a long while since he wielded such a weapon. As such, his ax proficiency rusted because of his prevalent usage of lances. Pyrokinesis Having the ability of pyrokinesis, Salem is able to conjure a variety of Fire-based Attacks and Moves, such as Fireballs and Flames. This makes him extremely effective against Organic Opponents, along with Users of Grass-Type and Ice-Type Magic. Ranged Weaponry Although he prefers close-quarters combat, he isn't afraid to pick up a bow (or gun, or whatever ranged weapon he finds), and use it against hostiles. He has average understanding of how to use a certain amount of ranged weapons, and he clearly knows on how to use them. When using foreign weaponry however, unless he is trained to use them, he is going to have some difficulties in using said weapon (depends on the weapons design however). Enhanced Reflexes As per battle training during his stay in Draconia City and his mercenary times, Salem had acquired enhanced reflexes. Weaknesses Water Magic Vulnerability (Hydrokinesis) If a user of hydrokinesis were to be pitted against Salem's pyrokinesis, chances are that the hydrokinetic would win, as water would most of the time triumph over fire, therefore would make Salem's pyrokinesis ineffective in a battle with the water magician. Lacks Vehicle-effecting Weaponry Due to Salem's weaponry being very ineffective against vehicles, if he were to come across any hostile vehicles, he's going to have a problem when dealing with them, and there will be a chance of him getting injured, or even killed, if he were to not get any immediate assistance. Weaponry Sligteine (Pyronian Fire Steel Lance) Salem's Pyronian Fire Steel Lance, which is named Sligteine, is of course, a lance made of Class A steel, that has some properties of pyronite, which can be very useful against infantry. This being Salem's main (and only) melee weapon, he uses this quite commonly. Unfortunately, this lance is not very effective against vehicles, and any foe possessing water-based attacks or powers, they can easily counter the lance. Due to having a large spearhead, it is very difficult to be thrown like a javelin. It is unknown as to how he got this lance, but some speculate that he got the lance by a well-experienced blacksmith during his years as a mercenary. Trivia # Salem is the first, and currently only, persona of that of User: Joshua the Hedgehog. # ??? Category:Males Category:Pyronians Category:Imperium Category:Fire-Elementals Category:Heroes Category:Pyrokinetics